Winchesters in Supernatural Land
by BuffaloBorgine
Summary: Typically Wonderland!AU for Supernatural. With Dean, Sam and Adam as Alices. Other characters waiting to be found down the Rabbit Hole. :D Oh, and there will be shippings too. :D Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Supernatural nor Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass.


They used to have a happy family in Kansas.

When Dad wasn't a Hunter. When he didn't hunt evil supernatural beings that hurt or killed people.

Then Mom died, when Sam was still a baby. She was killed by a supernatural being called as Demon. That was why Dad became a Hunter.

...

Dean and Sam were going to become Hunters too. Adam (Dean and Sam's half brother) was still too young and naive, he was still learning things around.

Dad used to tell them stories of the Supernatural Land, the land that is hidden behind a magical portal that rarely appears. Dad said that the portal can take any forms, from cave mouths to normal doors and holes. Through that portal, the Hunters can enter the Supernatural Land, and the beings that habit in that land can come into human world. And those beings are always bad. They hurt people.

Well, though the boys had faced lots of supernatural beings, from vampires, werewolves to demons, they had never had a chance to see that portal. As time went by, Sam, Dean and Adam began to lose faith in the existence of the portal. The stories were just fairy tales to them.

...

It wasn't very strange that a Hunter goes missing. In this case, Adam suddenly vanished during a hunt in a castle that is a large nest of vamps. The other Winchesters couldn't find him anywhere so they gave him a fine funeral then continued on their way.

Not until Dad gets sucked in that portal did Sam and Dean believe in its existence.

It was a hunt for the golden-eyed demon. They thought they had located him and cornered him. They didn't expect that a giant rabbit hole would appear right below the demon's feet and sucked him into it. In a hopeless attempt, Dad jumped after the demon and succeeded in grabbing his arm, though Dad was sucked into that hole before it shut itself off. The boys watched in vain. They couldn't do anything.

* * *

3 years later.

Dean and Sam are working on a hunt. A woman got killed with her eyes burnt from the inside out. They suspect that the killer is a being that known as 'Angel', which for more than one reasons, none of them believe to exist.

"You idjits should better be careful." Bobby, an old acquaintance of Dad, speaks to them about what he has found out during research. "Angels are very powerful being. They are thought to be watching over us since the creation. Yet, they hardly kill human."

"So what made they want to kill now? Definitely that woman is burnt from the inside." Dean exclaims.

"I believe it was actually an accident." The old hunter hands over the tome.

"Anyone who dares to look at the true form of the Angel of the Lord will be punished. Their eyes will be burnt out viciously." Sam reads aloud the description in the tome. "Okay... So that means that woman accidentally looked at an Angel's real form."

"Probably." Bobby nods. "And it seems that the Angel had no intention in killing that old woman, because if he did, then she actually deserved that kind of death..."

"Bobby! Killing people is the act of monsters!" Dean slams his fists on the table angrily. "And we must eradicate any monster that comes into this world! We can't let them kill people, intentionally or not!"

Bobby rolls his eyes and waves his hands in defeat. "Alright, good luck on hunting down the invincible, idjits! The number of Angel confrontations can be counted on a hand and no hunter has ever found a way to beat them."

Sam stays silent, reading the books that Bobby uses to research. He might find something that relates to Angel's weakness. From his own experiences in researching, nothing that has been confronted doesn't have known weaknesses.

"Ugh, hey..." The younger Winchester raises his hand to draw attention. "I think there is a note... Holy fire and Enochian sigil wards can be used to trap Angels or even kill them..."

Dean has a look of an overjoyed man on his face while Bobby, well, Bobby just shows how a frustrated old man would do when whatever he said isn't listened by two idiots.

* * *

The brothers track the Angel down to a forest where they have warded with Enochian sigils to block the way of the Angel.

Sam is the one who get to see the Angel first and reports to Dean about what he saw.

"You tell me that the Angel is a man in dirty trench coat with white rabbit ears?" The older Winchester gives the best of 'Are you kidding me?' on his face. "Do you know how silly it sounds?"

"I swear, Dean! That's the Angel!" Sam groans. "That's the only person who entered this forest beside us!"

"Okay, I will try to believe in this shit..." Dean rubs his face, trying his best to not yell at his brother about being serious. So, he decides to get on the hunt.

All of a sudden, a figure rushes past the two and Dean finally catches sight of what they are hunting. A man in trench coat with rabbit ears. Dean gasps as the sight, shocked. What the heck is this Angel thing? Rabbit ears? He may have seen many things, still, a man with rabbit ears is unbelievable...

Without thinking, he rushes after the Angel, Sam running after him.

"I'm late... I'm gonna be late..." They hear the Angel mumbling.

Then the Angel abruptly increases his speed, running fast toward the center of the forest. Dean and Sam speed up as well, they didn't plan to let the Angel out of the grasp tonight. Just as they come near the center, Dean makes a strong leap, aiming at the Angel, Sam jumps after. Just that they didn't foresee the appearance of the Portal.

Below the Angel, the ground suddenly splits, forming a large rabbit hole that sucks the Angel and both Dean and Sam into it. In a vain attempt, Sam tries to grab the hole's mouth to no avail. The Winchesters find themselves free falling down the bottomless hole, falling to somewhere they don't even believe to exist, maybe falling into nothingness.

They are going to fall like how Dad did.

...

"Ugh... What the Hell has just happened...?" Dean groans as he wakes up from unconsciousness. He finds Sam lying next to him, having waken up too. His head throbs, so trying to remember is out of order right now.

He looks up, there are floating objects in the air above his head, yeah, floating. Floating chair, floating table, floating spoon, floating lamp, etc. He wonders how did those things get there, and above all, how can they float? Dean then looks around himself and Sam, they seem to be in a forest, since there are so many trees around him. Strangely, he notices a light high and far, very far above, lighting all the surroundings.

"Dean... I think..." Sam speaks to him. "I think we have fallen into the... The Portal... That means..."

Dean gets up, remembers the Angel, the Portal, the fall.

"We are in Supernatural Land..."

* * *

A/N: God bless the reviews! :D


End file.
